Long lost friends
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: Allen and the gang are coming back from collecting innocence what happens when they run into akuma's and allens long lost friends and what happens when the friends do something crazy. Mpreg Lavi x Allen (Laven) boy x boy. you have been warned because flames will be used for smores right choco 'right.'
1. Chapter 1

**Candy: this story is not Oc x anybody don't worry we just need yes we as in myself, Choco, Jimy, and Saul **_**(if you want to know who Jimy and Saul are check profile)**_** need to enter the story to make it funnier and get to the point actually we're gonna be in a lot of my story's but don't worry it's just to help the story. **

**Choco: yeah we're not those girls who enter the story and be like "Allen, Lavi, Tyki, and Kanda are mine and no one else's" yeah we kind of don't like possessive girls they are creepy and kind of crazy. **

**Lavi: you said it sister -snaps fingers three times left, right, and left- **

**Candy&Choco: NO BITCH ONLY WE CAN ONLY DO THAT -does what lavi did but 10 times better flipping their hair while they were at it- BOOM BITCH**

**Allen: BURN LAVI BUUUURRRRRRNN XD**

**Candy&Choco: I Know right any way why haven't we been updating our other story we're kind of stuck but don't worry WE GOT THIS SHIT SO DON'T BE TRIPPEN **

**Allen: you guys are in Ghetto mode aren't you? **

**Candy&Choco: WHAT YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT -point one of the twin pistols from each sister at Allen-**

**Allen: N-NO! -Starts crying-**

**Candy&Choco: DO THE DISCLAIMER -points both of their guns to Allen-**

**Allen: H-Hai Candy&Choco doesn't own us or D. Gray-man**

* * *

Allen, lenalee, kanda, and lavi were walking in town returning from collecting innocence when suddenly a large I mean large amount of level two's and a few level three's Akuma surrounded the gang.

"What the hell I thought we defeated them all already." said Allen while activating his innocence.

"Well I guess not lets hurry and defeat them." said lenalee

After a half an hour Akuma were still coming in waves like there was no end.

"God there's no end to them." said Lavi while dodging an attack from an akuma.

"Che just keep fighting baka usagi." kanda said killing another akuma.

After a while they started hearing a lullaby from two female voices everyone even the akumas froze but it looked like they couldn't move.

"Hey I can't move what the hell is going on." asked lavi.

"It's just like Grave of Maria but there are two voices so it can't be Master." said Allen frozen.

"Then what the hell is it baka moyashi!" said Kanda pretty pissed off that he can't move.

"IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA, but anyways we just have to wait and see if they're friendly or enemies." said Allen.

Suddenly they heard gun shots and a few akuma exploded then spotted a short girl maybe the size of Allen a little taller and two boys. The girl had a scythe with a sign of chocolate Hershey's kisses at the edge, the blade was dark blue and blood red and the handle bar was black. The two boys had a pistol each one silver one black.

The girl suddenly jumped up and cut a few akumas like they were Swiss cheese they were hearing the music from the girl and the scythe. Then the boys started shooting at the akumas as well and the akumas exploded.

"Are you guys' exorcist." lenalee asked.

The others didn't answer and continued killing the akuma.

"ARE YOU GUYS EXORCIST!" Yelled kanda.

Then the girl started singing something and the rest couldn't talk at all they opened there mouths for no sound to come out and the gang just glared at kanda since they knew it was his fault.

They just watched the show suddenly the scythe the girl was holding turned into twin pistols and started shooting the akumas.

They just stared in awe as the girl started shooting, then some akumas broke from the trance then the girl threw the pistols back as the pistols turned into a girl and the first girl turned into a chainsaw, but what was more trippy the second girl looked exactly like the first one.

Once they finished killing the akumas the chainsaw turned into a girl, then the two girls walked to the two boys and kissed them freaking kissed them.

The gang just watched in awe as the other people started having a conversation that's when they finally got noticed the four started walking to them until the two girls said something none of them expected.

"Allen is that you?" the girls said in unison and walked towards Allen specifically to get a better look.

"Oh my god it is you." they said in unison again and then tackled Allen to the ground in a hug. They started talking too quickly for anybody to understand and they noticed Allen was stuck like a statue.

"Oh we forgot you guys are still stuck because of our song." the one with candy bow holding her hair in twin tails said.

"We'll get you out of that as soon as possible." the one with the chocolate sign holding her hair in twin tails said.

They started singing and stopped when they finished their song Allen and the other started to move and see if they can talk then suddenly kanda tried to tackle the twins when the girls didn't notice but both boys that were with the girls blocked his path.

"Move if you don't want to die!" kanda said pretty mad.

"Candy." the one with kind of long hair said.

"Choco." the one with short hair said.

"This one is looking to fight you after you saved his life." both boys said in unison.

Both girls looked at the direction kanda and the boys were at immediately and smiled freaking smiled.

"Well really now but there something not right with two vs. one someone help the tranny in the fight." the girls said in unison and looked at the other people.

Lavi walked next kanda and looked at them fiercely."I know you guys saved us and all but you ignored us froze us and took away our voice that's not nice you know that right."

"Alright you guys asked for it." they said in unison again.

The girls walked away to an open plain and waited there for Lavi and Kanda. Once they were there one of the girls said something.

"We're not going to use lullaby so don't freak." said candy bow girl.

"Lullaby?" Lavi asked pretty curios.

"One of our innocence we have." said chocolate bow girl

"You guys have more?!" Lavi said pretty shocked

"Just one more don't freak we're like Marian Cross me and my sis has two innocence." said candy bow girl.

"SHUT UP AND LETS FIGHT." said Kanda mad for being ignored.

"Alright Jimy count us down." said candy bow girl.

The one known as Jimy started to yell "Ready, set, FIGHT!"

**Candy: cliffie huh well who do think will win I'm just pulling on your leg of course team sweets is gonna win (that's me and Choco of course.)**

**Lavi: what are you saying me and Yu-chan are weak.**

**Choco: no of course not what we're saying is that we're too strong literally we beat like the four strongest guys in our school at the same time how do we know they were the four strongest our school held's contest to see. No we are not those girls who are buff as fuck we are a little muscular, but those guys were supposed to be strong on the physical scale.**

**Lavi: you scare me now -trembling in fear-**

**Candy&Choco: please review. Make fun of lavi, criticize, support but please review. **


	2. the fight

**Candy: well sorry for taking so long any ways as it says this is going to be a Laven fanfic but just going on with the story it's going to take a while.**

**Choco: Yeah but don't worry this story is going to be great and pretty long so don't worry.**

**Lavi: yes I get to be with Allen -jumping for joy-**

**Allen: -secretly thanking god to let him be with Lavi-**

**Candy&Choco: we know what you're doing and you're welcome.**

**Allen: how did you read my mind?**

**Candy&Choco: you'll know how in the story. We don't own D. gray-man or the characters. Onwards**

"Ready, set, FIGHT!" yelled Jimy.

"Innocence Activate." Lavi and the two girls said.

"Mugen Activate." Kanda said.

Lavi's hammer just got bigger and Kanda was holding Mugen. The two girls just did a little dance Candy grabbed Choco by the leg and swung her but once she stopped, Choco was already a scythe. Kanda was first to attack; but Candy just protected herself by putting the scythe in front of her. She soon had to jump away from Kanda because Lavi swung his hammer at them.

The girl landed on her feet and the scythe turned into a blue giant mallet. She swiftly ran to her two opponents swung her mallet at Kanda but missed since he dodged it. The girl twirled a little to turn around, and Lavi took it as the chance to attack but what he didn't expect was the girl twirling quickly back at him and swung the mallet at him with full force.

Lavi went flying to where Allen, Lenalee, and the two boys were at which was pretty far and landed on his face. He quickly got up and rubbed the dirt off his face. He was about to return but was stopped by Allen, and Lenalee from grabbing his wrist.

"What's wrong Allen, Lenalee?" Lavi asked concerned.

"Let us help you two, they are to powerful." Allen said and Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"No this fight is for Yuu-chan and I to fight we'll be fine just stay here alright."

"But did you see how strong they are and how they're taunting you. They already hit you and you guys haven't touched them once." Lenalee said.

The two boys over heard this and started walking over "If you two want to join the fight you can but we have to join as well." Jimy said

"Really?" Allen and Lenalee asked in anticipation.

"No this fight is for Yuu-chan and me to fight." Lavi said again.

"But-" Allen pleaded but was cut off.

"No stay here."

The one with shorter hair spoke up "Sorry for interrupting but my name is Saul and this is Jimy." points at Jimy. "You guys wouldn't have to fight Choco nor Candy if you guys were a bit nicer. We can tell them to stop fighting but you have to tell the friend of yours to stop as well."

"Nope we will win this fight I guarantee it." Lavi said full of confidence.

"Well suit yourselves they aren't even trying there hardest."

Suddenly Kanda was sent flying to where they were and landed on his ass next to Lavi.

"Come on Baka usagi what are you doing here help me these girls keep turning into weapons and back and can't get a clear shot!" Kanda yelled.

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi just stood there in shock. Kanda Yuu was asking for help those girls must be pretty fucking strong.

"Told you." Saul said.

"No we will defeat them and you guys will come to the Order with us." Lavi said trying to convince himself rather than anybody else.

Kanda just got up and left Lavi close behind him. Then after a while the twins came flying where the others are.

"Damn they're good we need to step up our game." Candy said smiling creepily.

"It's been a while but it will be fun don't you think." Choco said.

The twins walked hand in hand to where Lavi and Kanda waited.

"Oh no." both boys said in unison.

"Oh no what do you mean oh no." Allen said quickly.

"Yeah remember when we said that they weren't trying at all. Yeah and now they are giving it their all. And I don't think your boyfriends are going to come back in one piece." after Jimy said that Allen and Lenalee blushed at the words boyfriend.

"We're not dating them!" Allen and Lenalee said furiously.

"Awe and here we thought you (points at Allen) and the red head and you (points at lenalee) and the guy with long hair make the cutest couples." both guys said in unison.

Lenalee and Allen choked on thin air and turned crimson red and glared at the two boys.

"Anyways just watch the show and then you'll see their full ability." Saul said.

They all just turned and watched as the two girls were skipping to the other men. Suddenly they started to sing a little tune that seals the deal.

"We're melting

Like chocolate

Mixing together to make something sweeter

Once we're mixed

We will turn into something solid and sweet

Like candy

Once we are mixed we will become sweeter

Of someone by the name of Sweets. (Made the song up I know it's crappy but at least I tried."

The girls' hands that were holding the other started melting into a ball of brown then in the middle of the song it already engulfed half of the girls, and once the song finished it engulfed them both and then turned into a blue candy with a wrapper around it.

Everyone was just staring with awe. Slowly the blue candy wrapper turned into a shape of a woman and the wrapper slowly unwrapped itself and showed a woman but the wrapper turned into a dress. The dress was already on the woman. The woman just stood there eyes closed and not moving.

The woman had long light brown wavy hair that nearly touched the ground, and her dress was blue with black roses on the side and the dress was long below the knee and she was wearing blue boots.

Everyone just stared and waited for her to move and nothing happened.

"What is this freak what happened to the stupid girls?" The woman opened her eyes and scanned the area. She did some kind of small pose and said "Sweets has arrived."

"Now to finish off the two boys I was fighting earlier." she suddenly held out her hand and a blood red mallet appeared she ran to the two. They made move to jump but was stuck to the ground and noticed light brown hair grabbing their feet. Before they could do anything about it they met contact with the mallet and flew back. This Sweets person was stronger than the girls so it really hurt. Then they kept getting attacked and they just ran out of energy. Kanda was trying to get up but Lavi stayed down. The hair of the women took Mugen and Lavi's mallet, and then the hair wrapped Lavi and Kanda and took them to 'Sweets' and 'Sweets' said we win and walked back to the group.

"Who are you." asked lenalee.

"I am Sweets, Candy and Choco combined into one person."

Sweets put Lavi next to Allen and Kanda next to Lenalee and gave them back their weapons.

Lavi and Kanda tried to get up but was quickly pushed back down by Allen and Lenalee.

They were about to ask more questions but Sweets split into Candy, and Choco. They fell into their boyfriends arms. After a few minutes they woke up.

"Allen do you remember us." the girls asked suddenly.

"Uh …. sorry am I supposed to." Allen said feeling bad for the girls.

The girls put their heads down in disappointment and suddenly looked up as they forgot something.

"We are so stupid we completely forgot about the memory lock."

"Memory lock?" Allen asked

The girls just ignored him and started to sing.

"Memory lock unlock

Allen's memory

Show him all the memory of us

Memory Lock unlock

And see all his memories

Show him all the good things that we used to do

Unlock Allen's Memory lock." (Made this one up too)

While they were singing a heart shaped golden lock appeared on top of Allen and when they finished a golden key appeared and unlocked the heart lock and disappeared. Everyone was looking at Allen since the lock appeared on him.

Suddenly Allen jumped on the two girls and yelled

"Candy, Choco you're finally back!"

**Candy: I'm stopping it hear because it's late and we're tired and all that stuff but what did you think surprising no**

**Choco: yeah this story is so awesome I can't wait to continue.**

**Allen: I remember you guys now you guys are like my sisters but not by blood.**

**Lavi: really how im suspicious -suspicious face-**

**Candy: Shut up Lavi next chapter we'll tell but please everyone please review.**

**Choco: yeah Review please.**


	3. Doppelganger

**Candy: Hello got a new idea and can't wait to put it up because it's gonna be so much fun.**

**Choco: we couldn't wait because it's going to be fun and funny but not for some people –looks at Allen with pity-**

**Allen: what do I got something on my face?**

**Candy: Enough with this Lavi please do the disclaimer.**

**Lavi: Candy&Choco-chan doesn't own us or D. Gray-man**

* * *

"Allen you know these girls?" Lavi asked blood boiling with jealousy and anger.

"Yes they're practically my sisters."

"How! We thought you were an orphan." Lenalee asked.

"They're not really my sisters we're just that close I consider them my sisters."

"Really then how do you know them Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked jealousy calming down.

"My name's Allen!" Allen yelled at Lavi and put his finger on his chin thinking. "Well let me ask Sweets if I can tell you guys."

"Sweets?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah I don't bother saying Candy&Choco so I put them together and Sweets came out." Allen said pointing at Candy&Choco.

"Oh."

Allen walked to Candy&Choco or Sweets as Allen puts it. They saw the twin girls' nod in approval and Allen came back.

"Well it starts like this (this is not our life story just made it up so don't freak.) Master and I were walking past a graveyard and we saw two girls and the Earl with a sword up high ready to strike down when master saw this he shot Judgment at the sword and the Earl immediately left. We ran to the two girls Master saw them grabbing their bows around there chest and asked if he can see. The girls nodded and Master toke the bows off he saw that both girls had jewels in a shape in a cross just like mine imbedded in their skin but they didn't have blood red skin their skin was normal except for the cross. Anyways they were crying but they both had a scar on one of their eyes. The first girl had it on the left while the second girl had it on the right. Master asked what happened and the girls explained through their sobs as best as they could apparently they turned their parents into akuma and their parents cursed them and when they were about to get killed Choco screamed and their parents stopped immediately. And when they stopped something came from Candy's cross it started to glow and a claw that looked like a lion's paw cut both parents and ended both of the akuma's life. The last words of both parents were that 'they loved them with all their hearts no matter what other people said.' They passed out from exhaustion so they didn't finish the story.

We cleaned their faces and put gauze over their scar. When they woke up a few days later they asked who we were and what was that back there we told them everything. They understood and told us how their parents died. It wasn't only that they're parent's died most of their uncle's and aunts died as well they're aunts, uncle's, and parent's where killed by a mad man when they were hosting a party. When they were about to cut the cake the man came and stabbed one of their uncles' two aunts and two uncle's took the children and teenager's inside when they got all the young people inside they heard gunshot's coming from outside. Their uncle's went outside with guns and they're aunts stayed with the kids trying to calm them down. When they heard more gunshot's both uncle's came inside and said the mad man was dead the cops came too late because all of they're uncles, aunt's and their parent's were dead. When they did the funeral everyone came friends, people from work, reporters, the mayor, everyone from town. The girls stayed after everyone left. They're great grandma who was dead told them 'you can mourn over someone's death but you can never bring them back and if someone offers you a deal to bring them back never give in.' They were young by that time so they thought she was talking nonsense but her cousins understood and left. They were blocked by grief and anger when they gave into the Earl when their great grandma's words went through their heads but ignored it and brought back they're parents. What a wise woman she was."

"Allen your getting side tracked finish the story." A very angry Lenalee stood

"Oh yeah sorry. Anyways after a few weeks their scar healed up and we took the bandages off and saw a scar like mine but instead of a star shape pentagon it was X shaped and went down to their cheek but below their eye's was half of a heart shape but on the girl with the scar on the left the half of the hearts was the left part and the girl with scar on her right eye had the half of the heart was right."

"Wait I got a question if they had scars where are they now we can't see it." Lavi asked clearly interested.

"Hold up and let me finish the story anyways after a few week's we found out each girl had two innocence. The innocence the girls had where the same so it wasn't hard to figure out. One Lullaby which you guys witnessed already, and the other was Doppelganger. I'll explain Doppelganger. Doppelganger transforms each girl's body any way they want as you saw earlier they can mix together, transform into weapons, transform into someone you know, and they can heal they're body and innocence without medicine or machinery.

Lucky asses." Allen muttered the last part and waited for everyone's reaction. Which was hilarious. They had the look of disbelief and horror even Kanda had a little bit of a shock face. Allen had to stifle a laugh and asked "What don't believe me just watch." Allen walked to the two girls and said something to them the girls were grinning like the Cheshire cat. They walked towards them and noticed all of them were grinning like mad.

"Okay we're going to play a game the which one of us is Allen game!" Allen said

"No duh you're Allen." Lavi said oblivious to the others smile getting bigger if that was even possible.

"You have to wait till the game starts u-sa-gi." Candy said.

Lavi was about to say something but the three in front started to glow and now there is three Allen's. They were mixing and moving making it harder to find the original Allen.

Kanda was lying down and wasn't paying attention at all when he started hearing giggling he got up and saw his worst nightmare.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE THREE GOD DAMN MOYASHI'S IN FRONT OF ME!" Kanda yelled pointing his finger at the three.

"It's Allen BaKanda!" All three Allen said in unison they even sound the same. Thank god for the Lullaby.

Lenalee and Lavi where in a trauma just seeing three Allen's.

"Now each one of you get to guess but each time that someone guesses we will mix again." All three said in unison.

Lavi now out of his trance nodded and Lenalee did the same and Lavi picked the middle.

"Wrong." All three said in unison. In which they scrambled again.

Lenalee picked left.

"Wrong." And scrambled again.

Kanda didn't give so he waved to the right.

"Wrong you lose the game." The girls turned back into what they were and just stayed there.

"Any ways Sweets you guys are going to the order with us alright."

"Sure but we will go by flight and we will read your memory to see how to get there." They pointed at Lenalee.

They read lenalee's mind by singing a song. Music notes come out of lenalee's head and entered the other girls. The girls grew wings and started flying the girls' hair grabbed everyone Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Jimy, and Saul. What the girls forgot to tell the others was that the girls put them in a invincible spell with Lullaby but they didn't put one for themselves.

Once they got there and reached to the door and the door scanned them. It was oblivious for the door to start yelling "AKUMA, AKUMA, SOUND THE ALARMS CALL A GENERAL!" Allen and the others paled thinking of Zokalo and praying it isn't him. While the two girls stood there clueless about what was happening.

When Zokalo came and attacked the girls without hesitation. The girls dodged thinking this is a test for newbie's and activated they're innocence while Choco turned into twin machetes and attacked Zokalo. Who everyone praised them for they're bravery.

* * *

**Candy: well that was fun **

**Allen: fun, fun, FUN?! That shit was awesome and how next time you'll be fighting a general that is legit!**

**Choco: okay Allen calm the fuck down okay. **

**Allen: okay**

**Candy&Choco: everyone PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. the Plan

**Candy: We'll be continuing now to the entrance exam's weeeee.**

**Choco: sorry she got some candy before we got here so yeah but on a different topic thanks for the reviews so Lavi do the disclaimer.**

**Lavi: Candy&Choco-chan doesn't own us or D. Gray-man**

Candy&Choco were currently fighting general Zokalo and it looks like none of them of were winning. They still haven't used Lullaby but I think they're about to.

"You are my living doll

You will obey my every command

You will never disobey me now

Because I'm in control

You're just a living doll with a bunch of strings

You will obey my every command

Now obey"

Everyone froze waiting for a reaction from either the twins or Zokalo. Nobody moved to see if it was safe.

The girls sung again and then the rest of the gang became visible.

Everyone in the Order was freaking the fuck out not only did they freeze General Zokalo, they made Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and two other boys appear just by singing.

The girls walked towards the gate and just stood there until they started talking.

"We would like to talk with Cross Marian." The twins said in unison.

Everyone panicked and started looking for Cross for he can talk to them. After a while Cross was on the speaker.

"Who are you stupid girls for interrupting time with my wine and woman?!" Cross yelled through the speakers.

"We were your apprentices until we quit for the ones we loved and we're back to give your memory back like we did with Allen we're exorcists by the way but not officially." The twins said.

"The fuck are talking about you two are not apprentices of mine the only apprentice I had is that idiot over there." Cross said referring to Allen.

"You erased his memories too?" Allen asked.

"Yeah we fell in love with those two when they were not exorcist's Cross didn't allow love under his care so he drugged us and took us away when we woke up we erased his memories of us and left. Now we're all exorcist. Who knew they were accommodators." They both stated happily.

"Then why did you erase my memories?" Allen asked again.

"Because if we left your memories you would have spilled the beans and then Cross would have remembered everything and come looking for us." They stated.

The girls started singing the song they did with Allen but instead of Allen's name it was Cross. After the song was finished Cross was immediately at the door. When he saw the girls he shot both of them in the head.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The girls' bodies falling to the floor, everybody's shocked faces, Crosses smirk slowly getting bigger, Allen and the two other boys's running towards the girls. Lenalee was running towards Cross because Lavi, and Kanda could barley find the strength to stand what do you think run. Anyways they barley reached the girls when they suddenly both got up.

"Dammit Master you know we don't die so easily but that shit still hurts." Candy said rubbing her head were she was shot.

"Yeah now we have to take the bullets out if you weren't Master we would've probably shot you already." Choco said doing the same thing.

"That's the punishment for erasing my memories brats! You're lucky I'm not giving you a worst punishment." Cross said pointing to the cross on the girl's chest.

"Yeah, yeah just shut up we need to concentrate." They both said in unison.

The girls shut their eyes and slowly getting a pained look, the bullets on they're head were coming out; it seems that the muscle in the head was pushing the bullets out. The girls held out they're hand next to were they were shot and caught it. The girls threw the bullets to Cross and it landed right where his feet were.

"It looks like you improved while you were away idiot apprentices." Cross said.

"No shit Sherlock now move we have two injured people that need to rest nothing serious just exhausted." The girls said pointing to Kanda and Lavi.

"Whatever." Cross said moving to the side. Everyone was shocked didn't move a muscle so the girls just brought them in with their hair.

The girls wanted to drop off Kanda, and Lavi to the infirmary but they objected and wanted to see what kind of innocence they have and what's they're destiny. So they were all now at the elevator going down.

When they reached the bottom they were picked up by Hevlaska. The girls didn't freak out like everyone did when they were there so they found that odd.

"Hevlaska what can you tell us about these two girls." Komui asked.

Hevlaska was still seeing the percentage of the girls so when she stopped they all waited in anticipation.

"Candy's result is 90% for Lullaby and 94% for Doppelganger. Choco's result is 90% for Lullaby and 94% for Doppelganger." Hevlaska said.

"Dammit a tie well at least we got that high." Both girls said.

"The destiny of these girls are combined which is very rare, they are the Twins of Destruction and Chaos. They will help the Destroyer of Time save the world or destroy it and bring chaos."

Everyone had a shocked face while the girls just stood there like 'what'.

"Awesome name for us huh Choco."

"Yup that is awesome."

Hevlaska got the two other people's weapons and started analyzing them.

"Jimy's result is 85% for Exterminator. Saul's result is 85% for Salvation. The destiny of Jimy is Hunter of Extinction he will protect the Twins of Destruction and Chaos. Saul is Salvation Soldier he will protect the Twins of Destruction and Chaos."

Everyone was quite the whole way from dropping off Lavi, and Kanda. To locating everyone's rooms. The twins shared a room because they didn't want to be separate and the boys got separate rooms next to each other.

The next morning everyone was avoiding the new group or just looking at them with pity. They were training in the training room when Allen interrupted with someone behind him.

"Hey Sweets can I join?" Allen asked.

Currently the girls were fighting each other by turning one of their arms into a katana and the boys were shooting at a picture of a man.

"Sure Al but who's that behind you?" Candy asked.

"Oh this he's Howard Link, they assigned him to me when they found out I'm the 14's host." Allen answered and Link just bowed his head a little.

"Damn that must suck so what does he do?" Choco asked.

"He just keeps an eye on me where ever I go making sure I don't show any signs of turning."

"Allen's got a stalker, Allen's got a stalker, Allen's got a stalker." The twins chanted.

"I'm not Allen's stalker I was just assigned to do this by Levierrier." Link argued.

"Stalker, stalker, stalker, stalker." The twins chanted.

"Just ignore them Link." Allen said trying to stifle his laughs.

"Come on Allen are we going to fight or what." The twins said.

"Sure." Allen went down and activated his innocence.

After a while they both stopped from exhaustion, and went to the cafeteria. The girls eat as much as Allen so everyone was freaking out if there was food still left, but yes there was still a lot of food left. Allen and the others sat at a different table. Lavi and Lenalee sat next to them.

"Damn you guys eat as much as Moyashi-chan." Lavi said.

"Yeah where do all your calories go your breasts or something?!" Lenalee asked.

The twins looked at their chests then Lenalee then back then at Lenalee then at Allen.

"Do you see that he does not have breast." They said patting Allen's chest.

"Well no but-." Lenalee argued

"Then no it does not we're just parasitic type who eat a lot and have kind of big busts so argument over." The twins said.

Lenalee just huffed and sat down. (That's what our niece does after an argument about asking how to get her bust bigger it's kind of funny.)

"Oh and Lavi who's Moyashi?" Choco asked.

Allen had a horrified look on his face and tried to signal Lavi not to tell them but he didn't get it.

"Moyashi-chan is Allen."

"Really now why didn't you tell us you had a cute nickname Moyashi." The twins said with a creepy smile forming on they're lips.

"Because." Allen argued.

"Fine we won't get anymore out of you Moyashi-chan." The twins said in a sing song way. The girls just got up and took link with them who knew how and left. Lenalee and the girl's boyfriends left too. Lenalee with the girls and the boy's training room leaving Allen and Lavi by themselves.

Allen got up and left Lavi in a millisecond. Lavi just went to bother Kanda some more.

The girls were at the cafeteria door looking at was going on.

"Damn that stupid Moyashi." The twins said.

"Wait how do you know Lavi likes Allen and Allen likes Lavi." Lenalee asked.

"We checked both of their memories and they like each other." The twins said giggling. They all went to the twins' room supposedly to them; they wanted to show Lenalee something.

When they came out Lenalee was all in their plan.

**Candy: DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUNNN. What will happen next?!**

**Choco: Everything will happen next so hope you enjoy.**

**Allen: aren't you forgetting something**

**Candy&Choco: oh yeah thanks Ally PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Christmas Party

**Candy: Hello every one we're going to something in this chapter so just wait**

**Choco: Yes so just holds up don't worry this chapter is going to be Laven so just wait.**

**Lavi: Yay finally **

**Allen: shut up Lavi we knew it was going to come up sooner or later.**

**Candy&Choco: anyways can you do the disclaimer Allen.**

**Allen: sure Candy&Choco doesn't own us or D. Gray-man.**

It's been a few a months since the girls arrival, but they barley went to the first mission last week and hasn't come back. But during the last few months the girls had been throwing a lot of party's. A simple birthday or a little holiday the girls go all out. They help Jerry cook and bake because they don't want Jerry doing everything by himself. They do the decorations with boyfriends who are known as Jimy and Saul. But when we took a look it seems the boys were being used as ladders. So they outdid themselves again, but what is more rare Lenalee always helps out.

When Allen passed the door when the girls left he heard an argument. Komui said the girls couldn't eat candy or chocolate for anything during the mission. Allen left before the argument ended. Kanda was sent with them and he didn't look to happy. Actually when does Kanda ever look happy if anything he looked more pissed. Lenalee went with Jimy, and Saul. Komui trusts they won't touch Lenalee because the last time the guys checked out another girl that wasn't Candy or Choco they ended up at the infirmary.

Anyways he was going to Komui's office when he heard a yell come from inside.

"You failed the mission!"

"Yes but it wasn't' our fault."

"Then who was it."

"It's yours."

"Me why me I was here in the office the whole time."

"It's not that you were there it was the rule you placed."

"You failed the mission because we didn't let you have sweets!?"

"Yes but the thing is if we don't eat sweets we can't use Doppelganger."

"Chief right here it says the girls are right you did read it before they left right."

"No but what does sweets got to do with activating innocence?"

"Ours is the only one that needs sweets. Look if I eat 1 big bag of sweets I can Doppelgang 6 times and that's it. The calories the sweets give us, allow us to use Doppelganger. If we waste a lot of calories we won't be able to move and faint, we could die as well!"

"Chief everything their saying is here on paper why didn't you read it you nearly gave away their life. Good thing we sent Kanda."

"Che."

"WAAAAAHH all of you are turning your back to me. Meanies."

"Actually you set this up for yourself Mr. Lee."

"You may go."

The doors opened and showed two girls and one guy walk out. The girls spotted him and threw themselves to Allen.

"AAAALLLLEEEENN!" The twins screamed.

They fell towards the ground and the girls were laughing. Allen was lying there dead. Already exhausted just by looking at them.

"Ne, ne Allen did anything happen while we were gone any new couples?" the twins asked.

"Yeah Marie finally confessed to Miranda that ended up Miranda stuttering yes and then fainting, Komui ended up kissing Reever so I think they're a couple, and..." Allen stopped and looked around.

"And." The twins said getting closer.

"Don't tell anyone especially Komui, Kanda somehow confessed to Lenalee and accepted."

"Allen we knew Kanda asked Lenalee out its like 2 weeks old already."

The twins said disappointed.

"Oh."

They all got up and walked towards the cafeteria for lunch. They all ordered and then took their food. They all sat down and started eating in comfortable silence.

"Ne Allen do you have a crush on a guy or a girl anyone." Choco asked.

Allen blushed and continued eating but stopped.

"You guys already know don't you, I knew you were going to use that Memory Love thing."

"But we are asking you just to be sure." Candy asked.

"Is it a guy?" Choco asked.

"Is it a tall guy?" Candy asked leaving no room to answer

"Is he lean but muscular?" Choco asked again too quickly for Allen to answer.

"Is he an exorcist?" Candy asked.

"Is he an apprentice?" Choco asked.

"Is he a redhead?" Candy asked.

"Is he, Lavi?" They asked in unison.

Allen slowly nodded his head, and turned red. He got up left his plates at the sink and ran towards his room. He threw himself on his bed and started crying. Allen knew the twins will tell Lavi and Lavi will have the look of disgust and walk away.

A few moments later the door knocked he didn't answer. The twins opened the door and walked towards the bed.

"Allen we're sorry for finding out your secret but you don't have to cry about it." Candy said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah you don't have to worry about anyone finding out the secret if anything happens we will erase their memories if they find out okay." Choco said holding Allen's hand.

Allen slowly got up and started wiping his tears away. He started holding Candy&Choco's hand and sat up.

"Promise." Allen asked cutely.

"Promise." They said in unison.

They got up and went to the restroom. Allen rinsed his face so it didn't look like he was crying. Once they finished that, they went out of the Black Order and went to a near by village.

They ended up buying decorations, ingredients, yarn, material for clothes, a sewing kit, sewing machine, and boots.

"Hey Sweets why did you guy's buy all this sewing material?" Allen asked clearly curious.

"Christmas is coming in just two weeks." Candy said.

"And Christmas is for gifts." Choco continued.

"And we love sewing." Candy continued.

"So we're going to." Choco continued.

"Make gifts for everyone." They said finishing in unison.

Allen just stayed silent and continued walking for a while until a sudden question popped up in his head.

"Hey Sweets why does everyone who are couple's now ended up being couples at your party's." Allen asked.

"Maybe because our party's are that romantic."

"Hmm."

They all made it to the back and put the stuff away in the girls' giant rooms. They stay in the same room so Komui ended up breaking a wall and combing 2 rooms into one. The twins closed the door and started on all the gifts. They put on they're red rectangular shaped glasses on started on they're work.

The girls finished the gifts for everyone around the order and already finished the costumes they somehow ended up with red leather, black belts and white fur because they made sexy Santa suits for everyone they made the suits tight on all the guys the only guy that didn't have a suit yet was Allen and all the lady's there.

"Okay we called you all here today for your clothes and an option." Candy started.

"Allen you have no option your doing this whether you like it or not. Anyways here are your costumes." Choco finished.

They pulled out a strapless red leather dresses with black belts in the middle it also had white fur on the top of the dress and the bottom, it also came with Black gloves that reached to their shoulders and black 2 inch high heeled boots that were knee high. Everyone put on their dresses, and they all looked sexy. The dresses showed off everyone's cleavage and looked really tight, but once you put it on it felt like you were in heaven.

"Alright everyone the option is a show." Candy started.

"We're going to perform dancing show some can play instruments, and some will sing and dance the routine we put down." Choco finished.

Everyone started whispering and looked back at the girls.

"If you don't know an instrument we'll teach you."

At the end a few people entered. It was Miranda, Lenalee, and Cloud Nyne.

The people who were already in were Allen, and the twins. The musicians or who are going to learn were Miranda and Cloud. The singing dancers were Lenalee, Candy, Choco, and Allen.

Everything went by quickly and sooner or later everyone was ready Allen tried complaining but ended up losing his voice.

It was Christmas day and everything was decorated, and there were posters everywhere. Everyone was wearing the costumes and eating and having fun drinking and playing games. When the curtains on the stage Jimy and Saul put like last week went up. Once the curtains were up it showed (From that way left to right) Lenalee, Choco, Allen, and Candy in the middle with the costumes on as well. Cloud was on some drums while Miranda was on the piano.

"Good afternoon everyone we are going to dance Jingle Bell Rock for you. Hope you enjoy." They all said in unison.

The song started playing and they got in position. (Just look at mean girls but with out the mistake.)

They all walked forward very sexily and started singing.

_**Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock **_

_**Jingle bells swing and Jingle bell ring**_

They swung their hips and swung their arms in unison and continued.

_**Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun**_

They crouched slightly and smacked their legs in unison with their hands and got back up.

_**Now the Jingle hop has begun**_

_**Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock**_

_**Jingle bells chime and Jingle bell time**_

They shook their hips in unison and smacked their ass and continued.

_**Dancing and prancing in Jingle bell square **_

_**In a frosty air**_

They spun and walked shaking their hips.

_**What a bright time, it's the right time**_

_**To rock the night away**_

They put their hands in front of them and shook their hips while slowly crouching down ward and quickly got back up.

_**Jingle bell time is a swell time**_

_**To go gliding down a one-horse sleigh**_

They grabbed each others waists and bent their left knee and moved their right leg forward and back shaking their hips.

_**Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet **_

_**Jingle around the clock**_

They hopped slightly and stomped once and spun one full twirl in unison.

_**Mix and a mingle in the jinglin' beat**_

They raised their arms and swung their hips in unison.

_**Jing, Jing Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock**_

_**Jingle bells chime in Jingle bell time**_

They shook their hips and grabbed each others hips and swung their hips in unison.

_**Dancing and prancing in Jingle bell square **_

_**In a frosty air**_

They put their hands on their hips and swung them side to side.

_**What a bright time it's the right time **_

_**To rock the night away **_

They shook their hips while slowly crouching at the same time and got back up.

_**Jingle bell time is a swell time **_

_**To go a gliding in a one- horse sleigh**_

They grabbed each other s waist and bent their left knee and moved their right leg forward and backwards in unison.

_**Giddy up jingle horse, pick up you feet **_

_**Jingle around the clock **_

They hopped slightly and stomped once and did a full spin in unison.

_**Mix and a mingle in the jinglin' beat **_

They raised their arms and swung their hips in unison.

_**That's the Jingle bell, That's the Jingle bell, That's the Jingle bell, That's the Jingle bell rock.**_

They ended by posing, leaning inward on each other.

Everything was silent literally you can hear crickets in the background and they seem to stop.

"Did we do something wrong." They whispered to each other with out moving.

They looked at the crowed and nearly everyone was blushing.

Then out of nowhere the room was filled with clapping and whistling and yelling. They all looked at each other and did a group hug. They all got back in position to do another song known as Santa Clause is coming to town.

The song started and they started singing immediately.

_**You better watch out, you better not cry**_

_**Better not pout I'm telling you why**_

They put a hand on their hips and pointed a playfully accusing finger at them bouncing it each beat.

_**Santa Clause is coming to town**_

They raise their arms slowly and did jazz hands at the same time

_**He's making a list, and checking it twice**_

_**Gonna find out who is naughty and nice **_

They swung their hips and finger at the same time with the beat.

_**Santa Clause is coming to town**_

They raised their arms doing Jazz hands at the same time

_**He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake**_

_**He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake**_

They walked and put their hands together and put it next to their face and closed their eyes rocking back and forth and opened their eyes pointing a playfully accusing finger at everyone.

_**O! You better watch out you better not cry**_

_**Better not pout I'm telling you why**_

They put their hand on their hip and pointed a finger at everyone and bounced it with the beat.

_**Santa Clause is coming to town**_

They raised their arms and did jazz hands at the same time.

_**He sees you when you're sleeping he knows when you're awake**_

_**He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake**_

They walked and put their hands together and put it next to their face and closed their eyes rocking back and forth and opened their eyes pointing a playfully accusing finger at everyone.

_**O! You better watch out you better not cry**_

_**You better not pout and I'm telling you why**_

They put their hand on their hip and pointed a finger at everyone and bounced it with the beat.

_**Santa Clause is coming to town.**_

They raised their arms and did jazz hands at the same time.

They later got off the stage but people were yelling encore. They just went down and went looking for their friends and they seemed to be sitting together. They got closer and saw that they were all shocked and blushing. It was Lavi, Kanda, Jimy, Saul, and Marie. They all just sat next to them Allen next to Lavi, Lenalee next to Kanda, Miranda next Marie, Candy next to Jimy, and Choco next to Saul.

When they sat down the guys immediately put a protective yet don't approach arm around the girls waists. Even Lavi put a protective arm around Allen's waist.

"You guys all look sexy." The guys said but not in unison which sucks.

"Thanks." All girls said in unison which is awesome!

"What are you guy's going to do know we have a game the whole order's going to play. We somehow got Link, and Komui to leave Allen and Lenalee alone for a day so we will spend it wisely." The twins said

"What's the game?" Lavi asked.

"Racing carts it's like driving a carriage but without the horses but a pedal instead.

But it's going to be all in your mind Komui helped us we did some tests and perfectly safe you can crash into other cars and throw items at them without the other person getting hurt. We're all going to practice to get good. Some people are already practicing the game starts at eight. At the end who ever gets the most points or wins the most wins and gets the prize. The prize is anything you ask. Like you want a night with someone tell us we'll get them to do it with out controlling them. It's like one wish to a genie. But there's a catch we'll be playing to." The twins stated happily.

Everyone stayed silent looking shocked. They all I mean all looked competitive it even looked like fire was in there eyes.

"WE'RE DO WE PRACTICE!"

**Candy: Hehehehehe Money money money **

**Choco: Ha anyways yeah thanks for reading but before anything PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Candy: MONEY!**


	6. Racing Peverted ness

**Candy: Hey everybody I know it's been a while but here we are to continue the story so let's get to it.**

**Choco: just shut up Candy we need to hurry up the need to hurry up the race isn't going to start itself.**

**Candy: Alright, alright jeez. Anyways we do not own D. Gray-man only the plot and some made up songs.**

The whole order was starting to play the game the twins and Komui made up. It was pretty fun okay it was fucking awesome but they had on thing in mind the one wish. The truth was Candy&Choco were scheming something huge but let's return to that later shall we.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LAET'S START THE GAMES SHALL WE!" The twins shouted through all the golems. Everyone made there way the 'gaming room' as everyone called it and took a seat. The twins and Komui made their way to a stage that suddenly appeared but no one was fazed by that.

"Alright you are all her are we?" The twins asked.

Everyone was whispering to themselves and noticed one person was missing.

"Where's Allen?" Lavi yelled from the crowd.

"GOD DAMN IT HE'S AT IT AGAIN!" The twins yelled.

The twins ran as fast possible and left the room. A minute past before you can here crashing, smashing and stomping. And the twins were back dragging Allen in. All three had a new costume. The twins were in devil tight dresses with horns, wings and a tail. Allen had an angel costume kind of like a ballerina but had wings and a puffy skirt that was pink and white.

"Now we can start everyone see the little helmets above you. Put those on and chose your design for your vehicle." Komui said.

Everyone looked and there it was a helmet. Everyone put them on and suddenly were at the game version they were practicing at before.

Everyone picked their vehicle and were at a stage picking place.

"Alright we're gonna go in order for the stages so nobody fights over the stage picking." The twins said.

Everyone nodded and are at the starting line. There was a light flashing red.

"When it flashes green it starts." Komui said from his own vehicle that looked like a mini Komurin and on the side as a logo had a beret.

"Oh yeah there is boxes that look like rainbow ? boxes and when you hit them there are random weapons swirling and when it stops you use that weapon alright." The twins said from their little monster trucks. Candy had a candy sign and Choco had a Hershey kisses sign. Everyone nodded and looked at the stage.

The stage was a village looking with people cheering from the sides. The light started to make a noise and everyone started their vehicle. Then it turned another red and everyone revved their engine. It turned green and everyone pressed the pedal to the medal. The first 12 people in front of everyone is Lavi, Komui, Allen, Choco, Candy, Cross, Lenalee, Johnny, Kanda, Jimy, Saul, and Marie in that particular order.

"Hey Candy, Choco how did you get master to play?!" Allen asked in front of them.

"He'll do anything for free vodka!" Candy yelled from behind Choco. The three laughed at that and started getting faster from Cross's deadly aura from behind them.

Kanda somehow caught up with the twins and Allen. They sped up and threw weapons at each other. They attacked Komui and he ended up behind Lenalee. When they caught up with Lavi they saw his logo and laughed. It was a picture of his mallet. Candy and Kanda started yelling at Lavi that he should have put a bunny or bunny ears. Then out of no where they were being followed by a giant Komurin and a giant Komui.

"Candy, Choco did he cheat or is that a weapon?!" Allen yelled at the twins.

"That's a weapon but I didn't expect Komui to get it. So RUN MOTHERFUCKERS RUN!" The twins yelled obviously getting faster.

Everyone avoided Komui and got faster but Allen got squished flat literally.

"Oh that's got a hurt." Lavi said in front of everyone.

"It doesn't hurt it just slows you down." Choco yelled behind Candy.

In the last lap they saw something that was never supposed to happen. They were being followed by a giant car and a giant Allen.

"Holy shit it's a giant Moyashi!" Kanda yelled.

"Hahaha not so little huh Kanda, Lavi." Allen yelled an octave deeper than usual.

Allen smashed Kanda and Komui and were left behind Cross. Everyone passed the finish line and showed the score.

The places were Candy, Lavi, Choco, Allen, Cross, Kanda, Komui, Lenalee, Saul, Reever, Jimy, and Johnny. They got the points and onto the next stage.

It went like that for the rests of the stages except when they reached the special stages everyone freaked. The only ones exited were Allen and the twins. The stages were Traffic Street, Lava Castle, Ancient desert, Volcano village, Lava Castle 2, Tree top Village, and Rainbow road.

"Don't worry if you fall a small animal will get you and pull you back up." The twins said.

Everyone relaxed and got ready. In Traffic Street the twins, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Jimy and Saul dodged the giant cars with no problem but the part where everyone started freaking out was where Candy&Choco started throwing bombs all of a sudden. The next one was Lava Castle 2. They dodged the fire breathing statues in the garden, the broken bridge, the spinning tower and leap of lava but started freaking out when Jimy and Saul went shooting star and attacked everyone and everything just by touching them. Candy&Choco later explained that it was a weapon. Then when they reached treetop village the twins, Allen, Jimy and Saul started doing tricks with their cars all of a sudden and when they landed they kept on getting boosts. They later explained if they do tricks in the air you can get boosts to go faster. When they reached Ancient desert everyone kept on getting smashed by falling pillars pushed by crowds of bats and the falling sand but when someone threw a flying blue shell that explodes to the person in 1st place everyone hesitated and got scared. And when they got to Lava Castle the moving hallways the giant fireball the flames from the mini volcanoes got everyone off guard. But when Lenalee just took off with a speed that none of them had everyone just freaked. Candy&Choco later explained it was weapon. The ones that everyone was at chaos at were Volcano village and Rainbow road. In Volcano village Candy&Choco explained that if you don't hurry up the road will fall below you and the giant Volcanoes will explode and you will catch fire. Everyone drove like it was hell and some people did catch fire and some people were to slow and fell with the road, But what was more funny Lavi was screaming the whole time when the volcanoes exploded and the road started disappearing. He didn't get hit once. But Rainbow road everyone fell billions of times well except the twins, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Jimy, Saul, and Lenalee. They were screaming fun and awesome and doing tricks like it was nothing but what was funny was Allen was screaming the whole first lap who knew he was afraid of space.

The places were 1st Lavi 2nd Candy 3rd Choco 4th Allen 5th Kanda 6th Lenalee 7th Jimy 8th Saul 9th Komui 10th Cross 11th Reever 12th Johnny.

Lavi was jumping for joy and everyone was moping but when we told them 1st to 12th get wishes as well but smaller the gloom from some players lightened up.

Candy&Choco told everyone it was going to go in order of the win so Lavi was the first to wish.

"What would like to wish for Lavi?" The twins asked oblivious of his perverted ness.

"I would like a night with Allen for he can be my slave in bed."

**Candy: it worked finally **

**Choco: right they are so stupid**

**Lenalee: it looks like your plans worked.**

**Candy&Choco: of course it worked anyways PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Christmas Sex

**Candy: Hey were back and we're sorry for taking so long but we're here and that's all that matters.**

**Choco: Yeah what she said it all counts that we're back and thanks for the review Kid Flash is awesome I think that's how you spell it right anyways let's get started**

**Allen: WAIT! I'm going to have sex with Lavi no, No, NO! I'm not about to do that!**

**Candy&Choco: Stop lying you know you want to**

**Allen: *Blushes***

**Candy&Choco: Plus it's a wish we can't deny the wish. So do the disclaimer Allen**

**Allen: Candy&Choco doesn't own us or D. Gray-man**

**Candy&Choco: On with the story!**

The twins' smiles twitched downward a bit while everyone who gets a wish turned to Lavi then Allen. Allen was blushing full on crimson and the twins were really trying their best not to kill him. Some people were laughing while some people had nosebleeds and some were too shocked to do anything.

"What was that can you repeat it?" The twins said with the nicest voice possible when your about to send your best friend to have sex with a fucking energetic usagi. For all they know Lavi might fuck Allen senseless.

"I would like a night with Allen oh and can you make Link not be there it'll be awkward if he just sits there watching us have sex all night." Lavi said looking around for Link.

'Do not kill him do not kill him do not kill him.' The twins chanted in their minds. They sighed and sent an apologetic face towards Allen.

"Your wish is our command." The twins said bending their knees little and grabbing the hem of the skirt of the devil costume.

The twins went to Allen and did the same curtsy with Allen.

"What is your wish?"

"Can you cancel Lavi's wish?" Allen pleaded even though he secretly wanted it.

"No Lavi's wish is greater than yours his is 1st place while yours is 3rd place so it can't help sorry Allen." The twins said giving Lavi a deadly look.

"Well you can ask other people I need time to think." Allen said blushing.

"Okay but after everyone opens their gifts you are going to go with Lavi to the _bedroom_." The twins said bedroom dramatically and did some jazz hands while going to the next person doing the jazz hands while looking at him. Allen laughed at their small jokes and turned to Lavi. Lavi was looking at him and sent a kiss towards his way. Allen blushed and turned away then saw Lavi walking towards him. He pretended to not notice and walked towards the giant tree the twins put up and looked around the tree for his gifts that were given to him there were a lot so he didn't see all.

He counted up to ten when he bumped into a muscular chest and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Lavi.

"Ah I'm sorry Allen I didn't see what I was doing." Lavi said rubbing the back of his head. He gave a hand to Allen and Allen took it.

"Thanks." Allen muttered getting on his feet.

"No prob'." Lavi said grinning ear to ear.

Allen saw Lavi flinch when looking behind him so he turned around. He saw the twins glaring at Lavi and then pointed to their eyes then at Lavi's body. Lavi flinched under their deadly glare but stood his ground.

Allen walked towards the twins and Lavi followed they started talking for a while and then the twins and Allen went with Jerry to kitchen. Then Jerry came back with a cake as big as a regular Christmas tree but with the decoration it has it actually looked like one.

"Alright everyone come and taste the sweet cake the twins and I made for y'all!" Jerry exclaimed happily.

Everyone surrounded the cake and waited for further instructions. Jerry got a lot of plates and a knife and waited for something. Suddenly the top was taken off and the twins and Allen came out of the cake and stood at the top but still inside.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" The three yelled throwing candy and chocolate everywhere.

Everyone caught a few sweets and looked back up at the twins and Allen. The twins and Allen were sitting on some sort of plate that was coming out of the cake.

"Hey can we ask you all a favor?" The twins asked and Allen looked absolutely clueless. Everyone nodded their head and some people said yes.

"Well can we sing happy birthday for Allen to turn 16."

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed and waited for the countdown.

"Alright in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! CHA, CHA, CHA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! CHA, CHA, CHA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALLEN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! CHA, CHA, CHA!" Everyone yelled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOYASHI!" The twins and a few people yelled right after the song.

"IT'S ALLEN!" Allen screamed.

Everyone laughed and the twins petted Allen. The twins activated their innocence and grabbed all the gifts with their hair and put them on another plate that came out of the cake as well.

"Well it's time to distribute the presents. Who distributes the presents every year." The twins asked.

"Nobody we usually just get them." Some people said looking around.

"Oh okay well this year we're going to distribute them okay." The twins yelled and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay this is for Komui from Reever here you go." The twins said passing the present to Komui with their hair. Komui opened the box and there was a little Komurin. Komui jumped towards Reever and hugged the living hell out of him.

"This is for us? From Komui." The twins said getting the big box to their laps. They opened it and there were giant bags of candy and chocolate but looked different.

"Its something I made for you it's just like candy and chocolate but it tastes more delicious and has more calories for you can Doppelgang 15 times by eating just one small candy or chocolate. There is life time supply in there if most." Komui said still hugging Reever.

The twins ate one candy and one chocolate. They tried it out and it is true you can Doppelgang a lot of times with just one piece of candy or chocolate. They took the huge bag of sweets and put it next to them.

It went like that for a while everyone got a gift from the twins even the people who didn't know them quite well got one Allen did the same and then everyone cut the cake and got some. The twins did most of the wishes of the contestants Kanda got some alone time with Lenalee, Lenalee scared the living shit out of Levierrier and wasn't blamed for it Jimy and Saul are going to get some alone time with twins, Komui was able to make a small Komurin with out it malfunctioning Cross got 5 of the most expensive wine in the world, Reever with the help of the twins finally got Komui's and the science section clean and neat, and Johnny wished for everyone to be safe and protected which the twins have to do. Then last the twins did Lavi's wish a night with Allen without Link.

Allen was shifting uncontrollably on Lavi's bed and without supervision he felt so open. Plus Lavi kept on staring at him with such a predatory look. He felt like Lavi is going to attack him any second in his case he probably is. Lavi slowly creped towards Allen and Allen backed away and hit his head on the wall.

"Allen~" Lavi said hoarsely.

"Yeah."

"Do you know how long I wanted to do this just me and you confess what I've been feeling for a while?" Lavi purred getting closer to Allen.

"N-no." Allen said going to another side of the bed.

"Come on Allen no need to be shy it's just me." Lavi said going on top of Allen.

"Yeah it's just you." Allen said looking everywhere except Lavi.

Lavi grabbed Allen's chin gently and made Allen look at him.

"Allen do you I don't know like me?" Lavi asked getting closer to Allen's face until they were only inches apart.

Allen blushed and tried to look away but failed. Lavi's grip and the look on his face told him he wasn't playing around.

"Why do ask." Allen said feign innocence.

"Because I really, really, really like you more than a friend or a best friend should." Lavi said with no hint of joke in his voice.

"Why I thought you only like me as a friend believe me I'm thrilled and like you to but why." Allen asked blush deepening.

Lavi stayed quiet and looked pained to see Allen doesn't believe him.

"Because when I first saw you I thought you were an angle from the heavens and when you smile my heart skips a beat just for you, but when that basterd Tyki nearly killed you something inside me came crashing down and anger filled me to the core. Then you came back and when I saw you my whole world lit up again but then when Road kissed you I was filled with jealousy I nearly lost it. I'm new at this love thing but I just know that I love you." Lavi said looking at Allen with such want.

"I don't know what to say."

"Please Allen don't break my heart I don't think I can deal with so much pain." Lavi pleaded.

"Lavi I want you to know I l-love you to but I don't think I can have sex just yet." Allen said blushing.

Lavi suddenly smirked and pulled Allen into a loving kiss. Lavi licked Allen's bottom lip asking for entrance which Allen granted. They both fought for dominance but Lavi soon won out. Lavi explored Allen sweet cavern and played with Allen's tongue until lack of air separated them. A string of saliva connected them to each other.

"Allen please I wanted this for so long can you do me this favor please I'll make it feel wonderful and painless as possible." Lavi pleaded.

Allen thought about this real hard how long have he been dreaming about this moment and here he is scared. He should do everything your lover wants plus he wants it to so what can happen.

"Okay Lavi you can but please painless as possible." Allen said blushing.

Lavi smirked and kissed Allen again but with more want and passion and that caught Allen off guard. He kissed back and went with it _(If you know what I mean)_ he felt Lavi's hand explore under his shirt and explore they found Allen's nips and started pinching and rubbing them. Allen moaned into the fierce kiss and pulled back for needed air. Lavi licked and bit Allen's ear lobe wanting to hear those sweets delicious moans again, and.

"Mmm."

There it is that sweet moan. Lavi pulled off Allen's shirt and attacked the neck and exposed collar bone. Allen moaned again as Lavi bit and sucked Allen's skin leaving a trail of red and saliva along his body. Allen noticed he was the only one shirtless and took off Lavi's shirt with no struggle.

"Damn bean sprout you want me that bad." Lavi joked as he saw Allen blush.

Lavi continued putting butterfly kisses all over his body and stopped when he reached Allen's nips he sucked and bit the nips while he rubbed the other with the other hand. Allen's body arched against Lavi's touch and moaned ever so sweetly. Lavi unbuttoned Allen's pants and slipped them off showing Allen's aching member. Allen blushed as Lavi smirked grabbing Allen's member through the clothes and pumped it. Allen moaned and his body arched against the lovely touch. Allen suddenly grabbed onto Lavi's pants and pulled them down while he did that he pulled down the boxers as well showing Lavi's rock hard member covered in pre-cum. Lavi hissed in the sudden cold air wrapping around his member but quickly adapted. Meanwhile Allen stared wide eyed at the over large member blushing crimson red.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry!" Allen exclaimed blushing looking away.

Lavi grabbed Allen's chin and turned him to look at him.

"Its okay but this is payback."

"Wha-ahh!" Allen exclaimed as Lavi pulled his boxers down and threw them to the other side of the room.

Lavi smirked and took Allen's member in his mouth and sucked as hard as possible without hurting the boy. Allen moaned loud enough the person next to Lavi heard through the brick walls. Allen rocked his hips upwards into Lavi's mouth as Lavi deep throated Allen.

"Ahh La-Lavi I-I'm about t-to." Allen pleaded but Lavi paid no mind.

Allen cummed into Lavi mouth and swallowed it all with no problem. Lavi came up and kissed Allen for he can taste himself. The taste was sour yet sweet and exploded in Lavi's and Allen's mouth. They separated and Lavi put three fingers in front of Allen's mouth. Allen put them in his mouth and sucked on them coxing them with saliva. Lavi suddenly pulled them and Allen whined of him taking them away. Lavi kissed Allen while putting the first finger in and out. Allen moaned into the kiss as he closed his eyes shut. Lavi saw this as his chance to enter the second finger so he did. Allen squirmed and moaned louder into the kiss. After a while Lavi put the third one in and pulled it in and out. While Allen squirmed and moaned Lavi got some lubricant. He took out the three fingers and put lubricant on his rock hard member. Allen opened his eyes and saw Lavi's oversized member near his little ass.

"Lavi it won't fit!"

"It will trust me." Lavi said putting his member near his ass.

Allen closed his eyes and gripped the sheets preparing for Lavi's member. Lavi entered slowly while watching Allen's facial expression. Once he was in the hilt he waited for Allen's command. Allen shifted as he tried new positions he went Lavi's ear and said 'move' Lavi slowly rocked back and forth hitting Allen looking for Allen's sweet spot. He sped up as he saw Allen moans and pants were so sexy. He looked for the same sweet spot until.

"NYA!"

He found it. He hit that spot over again he saw Allen moan louder and with more want.

"F-faster …. Please…. L-Lavi."

Lavi saw Allen's want heard it to and that was his last straw of control. He hit much faster and much harder each and each time. He saw Allen moan louder and louder. He put Allen's legs over his shoulders and hit the same spot again and again until they both.

"AAAHHH!" Released.

Lavi coated Allen's inside white and lay next to him. He pulled Allen into a loving kiss and hug and stayed in that position.

"I love you Lavi."

"I love you to Allen."

And they both fell asleep

**Candy: God that was long but the sex was funny Allen lost his virginity. Ha, ha.**

**Choco: Be nice it must hurt to do that and feel good am I right Al-len~**

**Allen: *Blushing***

**Candy&Choco: Anyway PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Goodbye love

**Candy: Hello sorry for not updating for 16 something close to those days anyways let's get to it.**

**Choco: Anyway thanks for the review Kid Flash is awesome and 3789976 yeah something like that and we agree fucking inner fan girl calm the fuck down anyways thanks for everything else so can someone do the disclaimer please.**

**Allen: Sure Candy&Choco doesn't own us or D. Gray-man.**

**Candy&Choco: Onwards to Allen's maybe stupid wish**

**Allen: Wait what**

It's been a few months since _that_ night and one month after the case of the third exorcist and Alma Karma. Allen was suspected of turning into the fourteenth plus he rejected an order of the pope as well so he's been put in jail with Timcampy. The twins were captured along with Bookman and Lavi. Actually it's more like the twins dragged themselves after them. In Choaji's words the twins activated their innocence and grabbed Lavi's and Bookman's legs with their hair and we're dragged into the door and disappeared.

Allen didn't take the news lightly he cried for days he repeated 'my love is gone and the two closest people to me are gone as well.' People tried to talk to him but he was usually crying, throwing up for some reason or sleeping.

**With Lavi, Bookman, and the twins.**

The twins were freaking the fuck out! Lavi was dying, Bookman held a secret that he would risk Lavi's life, and there was a guy who had a virus and multiple eyes on his **tongue! **They wasted most of their energy by putting spikes made of innocence all over their body so when the Noah's tried to touch the twins they got burned. They said 'Smart move' and went back with Bookman and Lavi. Then suddenly they saw a move as what's his name again the guy with the daughter complex Sheryl yeah Sheryl had a giant bag of candy.

"Choco look candy!" Candy said thinking up a plan.

"Candy no you're not going to do what I think you're going to do!" Choco exclaimed back.

"To bad already doing it." Candy said looking exhausted.

"Candy!" Choco screamed at her sleepy sister and watched as her sisters hair got the bag from Sheryl and feed Choco half of the giant bag. Choco immediately started feeding Candy ignoring the screaming of the Noah's. When they grabbed Choco they got burned badly.

"Come on Candy please don't die on me." Choco said crying and rubbing her sisters' cheek. Suddenly she was sent towards the wall and looked at the culprit. There was a floating pole and it looked as if Sheryl was doing it.

"You will pay for taking my daughter's candy! By becoming her doll!" Sheryl screamed at Choco.

"You will pay for that!" Choco exclaimed.

Sheryl took control of Choco's body but left her to scream the bloody screams he loves hear.

"Now you will beg for forgiveness!" Sheryl said twisting Choco's leg.

Choco grunted not daring to scream. She looked at her sister seeing if she was alive. Candy was still sleeping and Choco lost it.

"LET GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Choco screamed her loudest which is pretty fucking loud deafening everyone in the room. The Noah's ears started bleeding and they were holding their heads in pain. They fell to the ground and yelled for it to stop. Choco was released and she ran towards Candy.

"Candy come on wake up don't die." Choco said hugging her sister.

"Who said anything about dieing?" Candy joked lightly laughing.

Choco looked ready to punch someone but instead she made her arm into a gun and started shooting at the Noah's. The Noah's ran out the room running for their lives forgetting Bookman and Lavi. Candy looked ready to party again but a grunt from Lavi reminded them he was dieing.

"Oh right we have song if a Noah's virus is inside you master taught us this for some reason but now we know why." The twins said laughing and walked towards Lavi.

"You could have done this why wait till now?!" Bookman exclaimed angry.

"We needed candy or chocolate to do it so keep your cool. We need to find your Innocence and our sweets. So we can escape this hell hole called the Black Ark." The twin said walking towards Lavi one in front one in back.

"Ready?" Candy asked.

"Ready." Choco said.

They linked arms and started singing in a form that's like Opera but slightly different. White roses started appearing behind Choco's head and black roses started to appear behind Candy's head. The roses linked with one another in a full circle. The roses started spinning quickly making gusts of winds. Then suddenly a droplet mixed with every color appeared on top of Lavi's head. Lavi's head leaned back and he opened his mouth. The droplet went inside Lavi's mouth and he swallowed it.

His body seemed to reject and started shaking violently. The twins were still singing because Cross said if they stop sing healing someone the person will immediately die. Lavi coughed up blood and stopped shaking. The twins finished their song and stared at the body. Bookman stared at the occurrence with interest and recorded this with his mind. The twins walked towards the body and shook him. Lavi startled awake but groaned and grabbed his head.

"God you said it can heal you?" Lavi asked groaning.

"No it doesn't heal, it just takes the virus away and the part of your body that has been infected like that blood there." The twins said pointing towards the blood.

There was an eye in the pool of blood and started rolling towards the door. It tried to past Candy but she smashed the eye with heel of her boot.

"Disgusting." Candy said as they heard a scream from the door. They figured it was the person with the weird tongue.

"Let's get out of here before they call reinforcements." The twins said running towards the door.

Bookman and Lavi followed seeing as they were useless without their innocence. The twins opened the door and saw a few akuma's running towards their way. It was 3 level 2 akuma's 4 level 1 akuma's and 1 level 3.

"Fuck!" The twins said as they got ready but remembered something that Cross taught them.

"We'll make you our dolls." The twins said smiling the creepiest smile ever. Bookman and Lavi backed away not wanting to turn into living dolls like they did with Zokalo. The twins started to sing like opera again that was different when they did it to Zokalo. They watched as the akuma stop and bent down at the twin's feet.

"What can we do for you master?" The akuma's asked in unison.

"Yes can you show use where they left our sweets and innocence that is if they haven't destroyed it yet?" The twins asked.

"Ah yes they haven't destroyed it yet they were planning to destroy it in front of their faces for they can confess." The only level 3 akuma said looking up.

"Can you take us there?" The twins asked they all nodded and started to walk down the many hallways. They went to one door that looked like all the others and stopped there.

"Here." The yellow level two akuma said stopping and opening the door the Akuma's went in first except for two the level 3 and the strongest level two. They walked inside and saw their innocence and a bag of candy and chocolate. Lavi and Bookman got their innocence and activated it ready to fight. Candy and Choco got their bag and ate one treat. They passed some dark bracelets and neck collars in the color dark purple and black.

"What are these things?" Choco asked touching it seeing if it's safe to hold.

"That is for your innocence it is dark matter. It is for you could do bad things without turning into a fallen one. But there is one malfunction, but for you guy's it's not a malfunction. The innocence can still destroy Akuma and Noah and send them to heaven as that Allen Walker says." The red level two akuma said.

"We're taking this." The twins said getting a few (A lot) and got two random bags that was inside the room.

"Master, Noah-sama is coming around the corner." The level 3 akuma said from outside.

"Which one?!" The twins said putting the bag around their shoulder and running outside with Lavi and Bookman.

"Fiddler." The level three akuma said getting ready to fight.

"We got this!" The twins said activating their innocence.

The Noah came around the corner and saw them.

"Akuma's what are you doing kill them!" Fiddler screamed.

The akuma's stood still and a pentangle went above their forehead. They looked bloodthirsty but stood their ground.

"Why are they withstanding. With Cross they barely with stood and destroyed itself." Bookman said looking at the akuma with interest.

"Because one person sung the song." The twins simply stated.

Fiddler looked angry and was about to run off but the twins grabbed him with their hair. They made drills with their hair and stabbed him multiple times. They tied him up and walked away before anyone else came.

"Is there a way to get out of here?" The twins asked the akuma.

"Yes but it's in the piano room." Level three akuma said.

"Take us there." The twins said following the akuma.

They made it to some large doors and they slowly opened the door. It seems that nobody was there and the Akuma said they didn't feel the presence of a Noah. The twins didn't see any Akuma with their demon eye and walked in slowly. They saw humans there rotting off their own blood. They saw a giant head on top and a piano.

"Where do we go now?" The twins asked.

"You have to press this key." The level three akuma said pointing towards a C# on the piano.

Lavi pressed it but got shocked and backed away. The twins walked towards it and pressed it at the same time. They didn't get shocked instead a black wall came out of the floor and said 126 on top.

"You have to press this key for it can close in 30 seconds." The level three akuma said pointing towards a G#. Bookman pressed and it shocked him as well. The twins pressed it at the same time and ran towards the black wall.

The akuma followed them as orders of the twins to stay with them.

'27. 28. 29. 30.' Lavi counted in his mind. The wall disappeared leaving them in front of the Black Order.

"Well that was a pleasant experience." Bookman said walking towards the door but suddenly the alarm started ringing saying 'Noah intruding, Noah intruding it is not Allen Walker a real Noah intruding!'

**With Allen an hour before the others arrival**.

Allen was so tired but something told him 'do not go to sleep something bad is going to happen' the voice kept repeating. He slowly dozed off and fell into a terrible dream.

**In that dream.**

Allen opened his eyes he didn't know he closed and looked around at the green field with trees of in the distance and flowers surrounding him and him only. He rubbed his belly unconsciously and he felt it like a ball. He looked and saw he was pregnant.

"What the bloody hell!" Allen said rubbing and felling two feet. It didn't feel like it was one baby maybe two. Allen smiled and wondered in this dream if the father is Lavi.

"Allen!" Allen heard three people call. He looked up still smiling and saw the twins and Road in her human mode smiling sweetly at him.

"Its twins just like us!" Candy said rubbing his belly.

"So sweet." Choco said rubbing the belly as well.

"Only if Lavi was here everything would be perfect." Road said feeling the belly as well.

"God Road why do you have to bring back bad memories." The twins said looking at Road with a frown.

"Sorry." Road apologized.

"Wait what happened between Lavi and me?" Allen asked still rubbing his stomach.

"You forgot already? Well Lavi left us for his Bookman work he didn't want to be a father. He said he still 'loves' you, but he still left now lets get going before _they _gethere." The twins said offering his hand. Allen unconsciously took their hand and they started running.

Allen closed his eyes and the scenery changed. They were running down the road the houses were on fire, dust was everywhere but that wasn't the problem He saw finders, exorcist, akuma and a few Noah's body everywhere and blood splattered the street like art. They could see the Noah and exorcist fighting each other if you looked up. Road was fighting off exorcists and Noah's with her candles and was yelling out to them to leave and she'll hold them off and catch up to them later.

"Allen open the ark." The twins said stopping in their track. Allen opened the ark unconsciously and saw Road running towards them. Road jumped in and Allen closed the ark.

"Why is this happening?" Allen said dropping to his knees and started crying.

"There, there Allen. They only want all of us. They want you, the kids, Road, me, Choco and Triny. They want us to win the war and that's it but we will win by our selves." Candy said hugging Allen.

Some girl Allen didn't recognize walked up to him and started rubbing his back soothingly. She looked barley 6 years old and was holding a little doll with blonde hair and a pink fancy dress, the eye's were buttons and seemed to be alive. The dolls stitched mouth opened and it started to talk.

"Come on Allen don't be sad it will affect the baby's and you don't want that do you?" The doll asked. Allen didn't seem phased by its talking and he only nodded his head.

"Come on we'll help you to your room." The girl said instead of the doll.

They walked towards a room and he laid down. He quickly fell asleep.

**Allen woke up.**

Allen opened his eyes and blinked adjusting to the darkness. He saw Tim still awake and watching the lights that were on at the doorway.

Some man with glasses opened the door and walked in and seemed to be awfully suspicious. He walked towards Allen and Allen backed away. Link entered the room and watch as the man walked closer to Allen.

"Ah Allen Walker the 14th Noah."

**What happened when Apocalypse visited? He killed Link, Road and Tyki crashed the party and fought Apocalypse for a while. Road got shot and Tim took all of them away escaping. Tyki left Road with Allen. Road gave Allen a lecture. Road evaporated and Allen said goodbye to Lenalee. **

Allen was about to enter the door when a few akuma's appeared in his demon eye. He hopped out and tried to activate his innocence but it still didn't respond until he heard the twins' unmistakable voice.

"Aaaaalllllleeeeeenn!"

Allen stopped and watched as the twins came in view on top of a lot of Akuma. The twins jumped off and tackled Allen.

"OH MY GOD THEY SAID YOU BETRAYED US BUT NOW WE KNOW THE TRUTH!" The twins said hugging him tighter.

Out of nowhere Apocalypse came in view and let me tell you that bitch looked like slender man.

"HOLY FUCKTARTS ITS SLENDER MAN!" the twins said turning their arm into a cannon.

"DIE BITCH!" The twins said trying to shoot but nothing came out and he just raised his hand and the twins went flying.

"Sweets he's Apocalypse the person who takes care of the heart. Innocence doesn't work against him and you might turn into a fallen one!" Allen yelled backing away.

"Then this will do." The twins said putting on some collars. The twins activated their innocence and Choco turned into one big as looking canon. But it was dark purple with swirls and stripes of a swirling plant.

"Bad Luck Canon." Candy said as the canon started charging and a dark purple light coming from it. Then the Canon shot and Apocalypse was sent flying.

"Allen, where are you going?" The twins asked getting closer.

"I'm leaving, the order suspects me of being a Noah so might as well do this by myself." Allen said walking towards the ark.

"What about Lavi." The twins asked.

Allen paused and replied with only sadness.

"He doesn't love me." Allen said walking towards the ark more.

"Akuma hold him down!" The twins yelled all the akuma ran towards Allen and hold him down.

"Let me go!" Allen yelled struggling. Lenalee was watching as she was forgotten a long time ago. Allen stopped and remembered something.

"I wish you would come with me and protect me till we destroy the Earl together with no objections." Allen said calmly.

The twins told the Akuma to stop and walked towards Allen slowly. He got up and walked towards the ark.

"You coming?" Allen asked waiting.

"Yeah." The twins said disappearing into the door.

**Candy: Yup Allen's stupid and god those designs were so cool!**

**Choco: I agree man it was so awesome.**

**Allen: I did that and I'm pregnant! But I'm a guy! And who's Triny?**

**Candy&Choco: You will all see soon on the next chapter BUT YOU GOT TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Allen: That's their way to say good bye well bye!**


End file.
